Divulging
by hermionniny9
Summary: Having a weight on your shoulder can be hard even worse when you have to kill someone Inspired by I vow;One day/HBP/Dramione


Divulging

"Granger"

"Yes"

"I have a secret to tell you, it had been dragging me down for months and... you're the only person I can trust to tell"

There was a pause

"You don't have the deviousness or the back stabbing qualities of the rest of my house; I want to confide in you"

"You can"

As she uttered these words the scene changed, and the grey background melted into a field. Granger was nowhere in site.

"Granger!"

"I'm here" came the muffled reply; the corn in the field was high and dampened the sounds.

I started to wade thought the sea of golden heads; the crunch under my feet was slightly disturbing; as it echoed. Who was this possible?

I came to where Granger was sat; there was a round circular of grass which was filled with daisies. She was sat in the centre legs crossed eyes closed.

"Granger?"

"You wanted to tell me something" she said sincerely

"I...I...I...I have to do something, something horrid, something against nature..." I trailed off; she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Granger!" I demanded

"Look into my eyes Malfoy, look" she opened them, they were as black as night. I looked, I couldn't help but look, they seemed to swallow me up. Then the world went black.

I could hear a faint fluttering sound, I bent down too look for where it was coming from. There was a small glass jar, it was upturned and a small brown moth was fluttering around in it.

I lifted the glass off the ground and the moth flew out, slowly it transformed into a human figure; that of Granger.

"Please granger listen to me" I pleaded I needed to get this off my chest; maybe she would know what to do.

"Yes" she said in a high pitched voice; it sounded like what you would expect a moth's voice to sound like.

"I have to" the floor fell through or it could have been the sealing, the room had turned slightly. I was falling through a vortex clocks surrounded me.

I lay on my back, eyes closed.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked aloud

"You were saying?" came a voice, I opened my eyes and it was the Yule Ball, except there were only two of us.

I got up, I was dressed in my dress robed, I looked from where the voice had come from. It was from the other end of the hall. I was mistaken it was not the Yule Ball; there was a woman in a powdered wig, she was perched on a throne looking down at me.

I got up and she mirrored my movements. She walked forward towards me; his large dress dragging behind her, the dress was an upside-down wine glass shaped garment and the hips were padded out. She held out a bejewelled hand, I kissed it out of courtesy.

"You were saying?" she asked, it was Granger

"I have to end..."

"We should dance" she held out her hand and waited for me to take her up on the offer I did so and we started revolving up and down the wooden floor.

I tucked my head in at the nape of her neck, she smelt of summer blossoms and a slight hint of strawberries.

"I have to kill..."

"Shush" she said and placed her finger on my lips, she moved it away and kissed me. But she swallowed me up and the surroundings changed again; I was falling.

"You're not real, well you are..."

"I'm your subconscious Draco"

"Prove it"

"You envy Harry Potter for his friends who would never desert him, who will stick by him, you also feel let down by your family and friends, why aren't they helping you?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed banging my fists on the floor where I now lay; she was bringing up things that were buried deep.

I got to my feet and surveyed my surroundings; it was a front garden of a house. The flowers were in full bloom and the grass was fresh and green.

"Because Malfoy, because" came a Childs voice, I turned round. There in front of me stood a six year old Granger, lollypop in hand and large brown eyes looking up at me.

"I just want to tell someone" I was showing my cracks "I have a huge weight on my shoulders and I can't share it with anyone, help me" I cried

The room went black again this time I couldn't tell up from down.

"I will help you Malfoy" came Granges voice but it was more airy than usual. A small light had started to appear far off, or so I thought. It grew bigger and brighter. I shaded my eyes against the glare. I realised that the voice was coming from there. "You just have to tell me"

"I have to kill Dumbledore" I said grimy.

I lost my vision instantly "what are you doing?" I shouted

"You shouldn't utter words like that Draco Malfoy" she said firmly

"It's the truth the Dark Lord wants me to"

"Why?"

"Because"

"You have a choice?"

"Yes, but I don't want my father and mother to be killed, don't you see the lesser of two evils" I pleaded

"I suppose" my vision was retuned and we were in a poppy field.

"One old man for my parents" how could I do this?

"Why are you confiding in me?" she asked, she was lead on the ground, her hair splayed out round her head and her dress in the similar fashion.

"I don't know? Look I'm torn up here, my head says one thing, my conscience another"

"Do what you think is right, follow your heart" she said staring up the lilac sky "close your eyes and follow"

"But...oh" I fell down on the grass next to her and looked at the sky. I turned to look at her; dark purple tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Don't cry, it is my burden" I wiped a purple drop from her face.

The world began to shake and everything round me began to change, from the sunny yet strange poppy field to black.

Things were becoming clearer and the back becoming less black.

I could feel someone's grip on my shoulders.

"Draco, Oi mate"

I opened my bleary eyes

"You were shouting in your sleep again" it was Blaise, he was looking down at me, the curtains were parted round him.

"Sorry" I replied "bad dream"

"About Granger, nightmare, yeah?" he nodded to me as if to assure me

"Yeah" I replied that was what he wanted and he left me.

I could hear his bed springs creak as he got back into bed. I rolled over and pulled the cover up over my head, blocking out the world.


End file.
